The Warrior Within
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Natsu Dragneel unleashes his new found power, and embraces the powers END gives him. While on a mission he meets a beautiful girl with purple hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. Also at the same time Zeref awakens to seek the one who will end him...once again. Natsu X OC, Slightly OP Natsu.


**The Warrior Within**

 **Welcome to my first Natsu X OC shipping story. If you don't know who I am, I am Fairy Tail writer for Natza and a High School DxD writer for the Issei X Rias shipping. I decided to make my own Natsu X OC story because, after I read one I got pretty inspired. I made Natsu a little OP and END is a serious softy in this story, while being a complete badass. I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Team Natsu were on their way to Hargeon for a very difficult looking mission. It was a mission to takedown an A-S Class beast. This beast was terrorizing the city for a couple of days now. It was supposed to be an S Class mission but the situation has only been going on for a week, so the Council decided to leave it at A-Class.

The gang was currently on the train to Hargeon, the group was discussing about the tactics they were going to use for the mission. Natsu was practically dead as usual; it was a dragon slayer thing.

"Ok, let's see what we know about this beast." Erza said while looking at the request

"Well it has been terrorising the city for 8 days now. I heard that it has been stealing crops, attacking villagers and causing property damage." Gray informed

"No wonder this mission was almost an S-Class..." Lucy shuddered

"S-So what are we going to d-do Erza?" Natsu groaned in pain

"If it caused this much damage it must be quite large, so I suggest a decoy from the front to stall the beast, while the rest of us swing in the back to land a blow." Erza suggested while drawing out her plan

"Seems good enough...Who will be the decoy though." Lucy asked

Everyone started to look at a half dead Natsu Dragneel. Natsu turned to look at them with a frown on his face. He slowly shook his head with signalling a big fat no. The others just started nodding yes.

"I think it's settled, Natsu will be the decoy." Gray said while looking at the rest of the group

Natsu just started mumbling about something in the lines of "Why me?" and "It must be because I'm the strongest of the group..." He started smiling after he recited the last lines of his speech.

After a while of planning, they finally got to Hargeon. Natsu fell out of the train; Happy was floating behind him eating fish. The others walked out of the train behind them.

"Hey Happy where were you the whole train ride?" Lucy asked, finally realising he wasn't talking at all

"Well I tried fishing in the train toilet, but all I found was..." Happy was cut off by a disgusted looking Lucy

'I was going to tell her I found a chest of jewels but oh well...' Happy thought while shrugging

Natsu got back up and dusted himself off.

"Ok let's get on with the mission guys!" Natsu chimed while fist pumping in the air

The group walked into town to see it in complete flames. The team was in complete shock to see buildings in ruins. It was hard to watch. People were sprawled all over the ground, some were barely alive, and some were...dead.

Natsu couldn't handle what he was watching. People were being tormented for too long, and in this calibre. He was fuming with anger.

"I'm going to destroy that beast that harmed this town!" Natsu yelled while rushing in the town

He was running around town to see where he is. He found his answer with a loud explosion located in the center of the town. He ran to see if it was actually the beast.

At the center of the town, he found a large three headed dog, it was a giant Cerberus. Natsu looked up to see it snarling at him, but he wasn't afraid. He was still set on destroy this beast for hurting so many innocent people.

The beast was in the middle of the town destroying more and more things, harming the town. Natsu being Natsu acted in a brash manner, settling it with fists.

"I will destroy you for hurting this town!" Natsu yelled while igniting his fist

" _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled while jumping into the air and punching it in the face (The one in the middle)**_

The beast growled and sent a beam of purple magic towards Natsu. Natsu just managed to jump away from the beam of dark magic. Before Natsu landed on the ground, the beast swung its tail at Natsu. Natsu flew into a half destroyed building. Natsu got out of the rubble, his shirt was tattered and a little blood coming out of his mouth.

"Crap...it's stronger than I thought..." Natsu thought

He ripped off the shirt he was wearing. He fired up his flame power, he was going into his new form he discovered about himself, it was called Dark Flare of The Etherious.

" **Stage One Activate!" Natsu yelled**

'Time to get serious...' Natsu thought while remembering when he discovered how to activate the form

' **Finally I can come out!' A dark voice in Natsu's mind exclaimed completely breaking the thought**

'Shut the hell up!' Natsu yelled

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Natsu was training in the woods at night. Happy was at the cottage sleeping, because they just had a mission earlier. Natsu decided to train his magical power and physical power. In the mission he was against a very strong water mage, and his flames kept sizzling out. He wanted to make his fire strong enough to fight back water (if that's even possible).

Natsu was at the local Magnolia Stream. It wasn't big enough for you to drown inside of, and it was located it near his cottage. There was a little water fall around his height as well. It was a perfect area for training.

He was at the stream and took off his shirt and pants. Luckily he had his trunks with him. He walked in the freezing cold water, and shivered from its touch.

"Let's get on with training..." Natsu mumbled

He flared up his arm and started punching the little waterfall. As quickly as he punched, his fire turned to steam. He kept on punching the water but the same thing kept on happening.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled while unleashing a current of flames towards the water**

The flames lasted a little longer, but it turned to steam pretty quickly. Natsu kept on unleashing more and more of his flames but it was no use. Natsu fell down into the water because of magic exhaustion.

'I can help you...' A voice in Natsu head said

Natsu was flinched and kept on listening to the message this strange voice was telling him.

' **I can help you become stronger...' The voice said once more**

"Who are you?" Natsu asked

' **I am END, or the dark side of you Natsu Dragneel...' The dark voice responded**

"How will you help me?" Natsu asked

' **I can lend you my power...' END responded**

"What's the catch?" Natsu added

' **Nothing, just let me come out from time to time...if you die I die remember that as well.' END responded**

"If that's it, I'll do it. Lend me your power!" Natsu yelled

' **Very well partner.' END said**

Natsu started flaring up his power. Black flames started circling his body, black tattoos started forming on his right arm. His canines grew larger and the tattoos started spreading on the right side of his face. Natsu felt a surge of power flowing through his body.

"What is this surge of power!?" Natsu exclaimed in awe

' **It is what I call Dark Flare' END Chuckled**

"Let me try something..." Natsu said

He focused the black flames into his fist. The flames started circling around his fist. He cranked his arm back and got ready to strike the water.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled**_

He punched the water and completely blew up the stream. He looked at his fists covered by the black flames. He had a huge grin on his face, and he pumped his fist in the air.

"YES!" Natsu yelled

After a couple of days of finding this new power, Natsu didn't tell anyone about it. It's because he wasn't ready to tell anyone about this strange new power, and his split personality. Also by the fact that he now has a demonic flame attribute to his magic.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Natsu had tattoos covering his right side of his body. Natsu was circled with black flames and he was radiating black demonic power. The beast just looked at Natsu with a rather intimidated look on it's face. Note that this is only stage one.

"So END you ready for this?" Natsu grinned while looking at the beast

' **You know I'm battle hungry.' END responded in Natsu's mind**

Natsu rushed forward towards the beast in blinding speeds. All you could see was a trail of black fire swerving around in zigzags. Natsu jumped up on top of the beast, the beast tried to shake him off.

" **Black Fire Dragon's Black Flame Fist!" Natsu yelled**

Natsu thrust his flame covered hands down into the back of the beast. The beast howled in pain. It got on one knee. Natsu jumped off the beast, to look at it face to faces.

" **Black Fire Dragon's Flame Blade." Natsu said as a black blade materialised in his hand**

He jumped forward to slash the beasts heads, but before he can something or someone else managed to behead the beast first. Natsu just looked at the heads of the beasts fall to the ground. A lone figure stood on the corpse of the beast. It was a person, but more specifically a girl.

She had flowing purple hair, and amethyst eyes. She had a very curvaceous figure that would make any guy fall to her feet. Her chest was on the moderate size, not as big as Erza's but not too little at all. She had a black scarf around her neck, and a red sleeveless shirt, and black tights. She had a sword sleeve on her side; she also had a handgun holster on her belt as well. Overall she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled

"Asuka, Asuka Asami "She responded

"That was my kill damn it! Why did you have to ruin my fun!" Natsu fumed like an angry child. He heard a giggle escape her mouth.

"You're interesting Natsu Dragneel, We'll see each other once again." She said as she blew a kiss at him. Natsu just blushed.

"Wait!" He screamed as he ran for her

Before he could reach her she vanished into thin air. Natsu just stood where she once was .

'Asuka Asami...' Natsu thought

He heard many footsteps approach behind him. He turned around to see the gang approaching him , they were all looking at him and his new form.

"What took you guys so long?!" Natsu asked with irritation

"We ran into a little trouble, we found a couple of civilians stuck inside a burning building, but more importantly what's up with you?" Gray asked

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked while putting his hands to his hips

"Ummm, those tattoos..." Lucy blushed while pointing to his naked torso

"Oh these! I'll let end explain it to you..." Natsu grinned

He closed his eyes and the black tattoos started glowing. When he opened his eyes again his chocolate brown eyes turned into ruby red.

' **Finally Natsu let me out!' END said while stretching out**

"Ummm...so you're END?" Erza asked

' **Yeah, so what do you want to ask me about again?' END asked**

"First, who are you exactly?" Erza asked

' **Well I'm the dark side of Natsu, or the demonic side of Natsu.' END responded**

"Also, why are there tattoos on your body?" Lucy asked

' **Well, it only happens when Natsu unleashes one of the stages of his form. Why it forms on Natsu, I don't know' END responded**

"I guess those are all the questions we have for you right now..." Gray said while feeling a little odd for realising that he was talking to Natsu but not really.

' **Alright if that's it, I'll bring Natsu back.' END added while closing his eyes and basically doing the same thing Natsu did.**

Natsu's eyes turned back to their warm chocolate brown. He grinned at them.

"So pretty cool huh? I know END could be a douche sometimes but he's cool." Natsu grinned

"Ummm...sure." Gray said

"So did you defeat the beast?" Erza spoke while pointing to the corpse

"Surprising things is, I didn't kill it..."Natsu smiled

"Who killed it then?!" Gray exclaimed

"A girl...Asuka Asami" Natsu had a small smile while saying her name

"Ok, we need to tell Master about this Asuka person. Maybe he might know her. If she killed that beast, she must be strong." Erza informed

'She's pretty to...' Natsu thought

"Let's go back to the guild guys!" Gray yelled while walking to the station

"Wait up Ice Cube!" Natsu yelled

"Hey Happy can you fly me to the station." Natsu asked the flying cat

"Aye!" Happy said while he picked up Natsu

The two flew to the train, but half way through the ride he realised he was going to the TRAIN station. He felt nauseous as soon as he realised that.

' **Great, Natsu's out...' END sighed**

 _ **(With Asuka)**_

Asuka was watching over Natsu and chuckled at his facial reaction. She was in the trees with a little floating cat beside her.

The floating cat had purple fur. It had brown eyes and had a small sword pack on its back.

"You seem to be very interested in him." The exceed said while poking her cheek

"He's interesting that's all..." Asuka responded

"Yeah...sure..." The exceed chuckled

 _ **End Of Chapter 1**_

 _ **I hope you like my first Fairy Tail Natsu X OC story. Do you like the new character I created, Asuka Asami. I think the character came out well, and she looks pretty good with Natsu. I can't really make a good cover for this story because yeah...can't really draw Asuka that well. So if you enjoyed this story please leave a like or follow (and maybe a nice review). Also if you are also Natza fans, check out my page because I am also a dedicated Natza shipper. High school DxD fan I got you covered as well (Issei X Rias)**_

 _ **-Spark Out**_


End file.
